1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for registering a standard pattern for speech pattern recognition. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for registering a standard pattern by inputting stably the length and amplitude, etc., of the speech by guiding the speaker with a speech output.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various jobs such as the sorting of cargo, the input of inspection data, inquiries for banks balances, seat reservations and the like are now being carried out using spoken data or command inputs. The first two of these jobs have been realized in practice by speaker-dependent speech recognition, and the other two by speaker-independent speech recognition. In the speech recognition for these applications, the similarity of the input speech pattern with a standard speech pattern that is registered in advance in a memory is correlated to discriminate the input data. Hence the registration of the standard pattern is necessary. This registration is generally made for a speaker-dependent system and the quality of the standard pattern affects the speech recognition rate directly.
When registering a standard pattern in a conventional speaker-dependent speech recognition apparatus, the word to be registered next is displayed on a display panel provided in an operator box so that the user views the display and speaks so as to input the standard pattern. However, the length, power, and rhythm of the speech are likely to be unstable, and a satisfactory standard pattern can not always be registered.